


Officially

by AuroraNova



Series: Can't Buy Me Love [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack says the B word: boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officially

**Author's Note:**

> A little valentine for J/D fans. As always, I own nothing and make no money from this. 
> 
> This might not make sense if you haven't read "A Chance Meeting." It takes place when the guys have been seeing each other about 2 months.

Daniel was heading to Indianapolis for a few days to look at some papers, the existence of which he’d just discovered. Evidently an amateur linguist some hundred and fifty years ago copied down a papyrus which had since burned in a fire. Jack wasn’t sure how it ended up in Indianapolis, but Daniel felt it would improve his thesis, so off to Indianapolis he was going.

The night before the trip Jack parked by Daniel’s building, bearing Indian takeout (he’d learned this was a favorite of Daniel’s). They’d planned an evening in, which at this point tended to involve sex of one kind or another. Always enjoyable, but Jack wanted Daniel for way more than sex.

“Hi,” said Daniel when he opened the door.

“Hi.”

They kissed briefly (Jack didn’t want to drop dinner and it was hard to kiss properly with takeout between them) before heading to the kitchen. Daniel moved his laptop off the table.

“My brakes need work,” he explained. “I almost rear ended someone this afternoon, and I can’t get them fixed in time to leave in the morning. So I’m looking at rental cars.”

No need for that. “Take my Audi,” offered Jack.

“I can rent something.” Daniel said, taking out plates and utensils. “Water? I have root beer, but I don’t think that would go very well with korma.”

“Water’s good. Take the Audi. I’m not using it right now, it’s my winter car.” He liked how it handled in snow.

“Out of curiosity, how many cars do you own?”

“Two. And a motorcycle.” He didn’t ride the motorcycle much, but once in a while the urge struck him.

They dished out the food. “If you’re certain,” said Daniel, clearly dubious for reasons Jack couldn’t begin to comprehend.

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t loan it to you?”

Daniel’s spoonful of korma splatted onto his plate, momentarily forgotten. “Boyfriend?”

That might not have been the best way to bring up the subject, but Jack decided to run with it. “That’s how I think of us. Is that okay?”

Daniel’s smile suggested it was. “To be clear, we are talking exclusive, right?”

“I sure hope so.”

“Good. And yes, that’s okay. More than okay, actually.” He reached over to squeeze Jack’s hand. “I’m glad.”

Jack was similarly very, very glad this wonderful man was now officially his boyfriend. He was lucky.


End file.
